Sakamaki baby
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: In the world of vampires, Sakamaki brothers live in the villa with Karlheinz and Coredlia. Everything is normal, but what happens when Cordelia is pregnant? How will the brothers prepare for a new baby coming into the family? Wil they go crazy? Or will they love their new little brother?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in Sakamaki house. Shuu was lying on the couch, Reiji was in his lab, Ayato again stole Teddy from Kanato and running with it at house, Laito persuaded Subaru that they play darts and Karlheinz and Cordelia were in their room, the better that no one knows what they are doing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" That was yelling from the kitchen. All descended down.

"What's that noise?" Shuu asks with his normal boring voice.

"What on earth is going on here?" Request Reiji strictly.

"It's gone! No!" Ayato was screaming and running around in the kitchen. Laito caught him by the shoulders. But he was still crazy. "Ayato-kun, calm down. What's gone?"

"T-takoyaki !" He cried.

"And that is why you yell so much !?" Subaru shouted angrily.

"Yes, where is the problem?" Reiji asked. "We have pancakes, eat it."

"Ore-Sama should eat what Ore-Sama wants to. And it's takoyaki." Ayato retorted.

"Then make takoyaki and stop shouting because Kanato will start crying." Shuu said and walked away.

"Ore-Sama does not cook for him, others cook for him."

"Then tell that to somebody because I will not do stupid takoyaki." Subaru says so he, Reiji and Kanato leave the room. There remained only Ayato and Laito.

"Oi! Laito-kun, cook takoyaki." Ayato orders.

"Sorry, Ayato-kun, but I'm busy, I have to go watch porn in my room. Ask mom to cook takoyaki. You always loved her takoyaki."

"I will not ask anything that woman!" Ayato cried.

Laito shrugged. "Okay, it's your problem, you have fun cooking alone." He laughed.

"Shit!" Ayato muttered.

 **Lunch...**

All Sakamaki folks were sitting at the table. For the head of the table was sitting Karlheinz, with his right side was Cordelia, beside her Ayato (against his will), beside him Laito and beside him Kanato. With Karlheinz'es left was Shuu, Reiji beside him and beside him Subaru. "You made a good lunch, Reiji." Karlheinz said. Reiji felt like he got a gift that he wanted all his life. Praise from Karlheinz. But he never praised his lunch. He rarely was in the house. But he was all day was kinda weird, kinda happy. What could make Karlheinz so happy? Reiji wondered. He looked at the others. They were all staring at Karlheinz and Cordelia, they were unusually happy. "And, what's going on with you guys?" Laito asked with a smile, looking at his parents.

"What do you mean, Latio?" Cordelia asked.

"You are happy all day Mother." Kanato said, and looked at Teddy. "Is not that right, Teddy?"

"I'll tell them." Karl said.

"To say what? I'm more angry from ignorance." Suabru complains.

"Okay, sons ... You will get a new brother."

"What!?" All loudly yelled. Well, all except Shuu.

"Aaah, too loud." He complains.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ayato said and turned to Cordelia. "You're pregnant ?!"

"No, Ayato, your father is pregnant. Of course, but who else can be but I ?!"

"It's a great mother." Kanato said. It seems that he was the only one happy. And maybe Laito. Shuu only twitched, Reiji looked like he was thinking about something and Subaru had normal angry facial expressions.

"Then we have a lot of work." Reiji said. "We have a month to prepare everything for the baby (a vampire pregnancy lasts for a month because I am lazy to write nine months) we have to decide when it will begin to learn, to read, to write, we need to record the height, the development of the brain ..."

"Blablablablablablabalbla ..." Laito interrupted Reiji. "I just want to buy some cute baby clothes." He laughed. "Maybe something pink."

"Yuck, pink." Ayato says. "We have to decide the name. Maybe ... A.J. Ayato Junior."

"This is a stupid topic." Shuu said. "We must decide what music it will listen to."

"Or something more important ..." Kanato says. "It needs to get its Teddy."

"Tch. You make no sence." Subaru said. "Oh, really," said Ayato and take takoyaki from his plate and threw it at Subaru. He craziness as the bead fell off his face. "You want to play ?! Well!" He said, and took the mashed potatoes and throw it, but did not hit Ayato than Laito in his cap. Shuu gave a faint smile. Laito has picked up what was left on his cap and hits Shuu. Shuu take meat and hits Kanato instead Laito. Kanato took the whole plate of lettuce and hits Reiji. So all set to shoot. Even Shuu and Reiji. "Is not it beautiful our family, Karl?" Coredelia asked and put her head on his shoulder.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayato! Ayato!" Ayato woke up to the sound of his name. He knew it was Reiji. Only he can interfere his sleep. "Ayato. It's time for school." Reiji said with his normal, calm voice.

Ayato lazily opened his green eyes. The same green eyes as his mother. Ayato did not like the idea that he has anything of his mother. At least, they were very similar. They were both selfish and possessive. They both thought they are the best and that they can have unfulfilled requirements. Ayato did not like to talk about his mother. It was because he did not want to admit that he loves her in his own, strange way. "Oi! Reiji-san, who said that you can disturb Ore-Sama's dream?"

Reiji sighed. "Shall we go through this everytime?"

"I think we will." Ayato retorted.

"Just get dressed and ready for school." Reiji said, and went into another room. Ayato put on his school uniform and came down. Everyone was there. Kanato was talking something to Teddy, Laito was looking in the mirror, Shuu was lying on the couch and Reiji was talking to Karlheinz. Even though he was tired, this day will be good, because their 'father' will go out today and they won't know when he'll come back . Yay! He came closer and heard a part of what Karlheinz told Reiji. It was; "Keep Richter away from here." He did not hear what Reiji said, but he was 100% sure that he said 'fine' or 'good' or something similar nonsense. Pathetic. He thought. Karlheinz exploits him and he wants so much of his attention and wants him to do everything he says. Boom! Subaru hit the wall with his right hand. "Let's go! I'm waiting for you too long!"

"Calm down, Subaru-kun." Laito said, with his mocking smile.

"Stop laughing like that!" Subaru yells.

"What's with all this yelling?!" There was a voice behind Ayato. He turned and saw his mother. She was wearing a purple nightgown that was reaching her knees and her hair was disheveled. She always kept an intelligent and dignified look, but she is now looking like a crazy woman who all gets on everyone's nerves. "Just go to that stupid school!" She yelled and all of the brothers went silent. Ayato wanted to say something, but he could not remember it. They all quickly went to the door. "Hormones..." Laito whispered to Ayato. He frowned slightly.

"I heard you, Laito!" She called out as he last went out. They all entered the limousine.

Everyone sat in their seats, not really saying anything. The first that spoke up was Laito. "Guys...I need blood. Like I need it right now!" He growled and punched the seat next to him. "Argh, but the blood is so freaking far awaaaaaay" Ayato sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Teddy, don't you think we should play a game to see who will find us blood?" Kanato hugged his Teddy tighter.

"That's a great a idea! Whoever loses has to find us blood!" Laito chuckled and smirked.

"So what are we playing then?" Ayato asked while glaring at everyone else in the limousine. "Rock, paper scissors! Let's play in pairs, I'm with Teddy!" Kanato put his Teddy beside him.

"I challange you to be my enemy!" Ayato got up and pointed at Shuu. Shuu growled and turned his head around whispering a quick 'I don't care'. "Alright so it's Ayato and Shuu, Kanato and I and Laito and Subaru." Reiji lifted his glasses and looked at Kanato. "Also Kanato, Teddy cannot play in this game." Kanato simply ignored Reiji's comeback and sat next to him. The pairs sat next to each other and started to play.

After the game was finished the losers were Ayato, Reiji and Subaru. They played rock paper scissors again and Ayato lost. He was super furious about the situation that he started acting like Subaru. "Goddammit!" Ayato yelled and hugged his feet, completely scared about losing. "Ha-ha! Ayato has to find us blooooood~!" Laito half smirked at Ayato and crosssed his knees.

"Laito don't be so childish." Reiji sighed and looked outside the window that was next to him.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

Ayato was standing in front of his brothers. Next to him was a shy bitch with dirty blonde hair and irritating noisy face. "Aww~ You're that bitch in my class that always fucks shit up, am I right?" Laito smiled mockingly at the blonde haired girl. She blushed furiously and hid behind Ayato.

"Don't touch Yours Truly, you only do that if I give you premission!" Ayato pushed the girl away from him.

"Okay, Little Bitch~ Go and buy us so presents for your welcoming!" - Laito joked.

"What kind of presents...?"

"Guys, I don't think she would get what were saying..." Subaru growled.

"I don't think I know your name. If you're going to stay in our manor I think I need to at least know that." Reiji glared directly into her eyes.

"I'm Yui...Yui Komori..."

"Alright, alright, alright~ Pleased to metcha Little Bitch!" Laito chuckled and turned around to leave.

"We can't let our pray go to the shopping center alone! We might loose her..." Kanato frowned.

"You're right Kanato. We're all going with her." - Reiji replied.

"WAIT WHAT?! I am NOT going to the stupid shopping center! " Ayato's eyes widened. He pointed at Yui and looked at her with pure hate glowing in his eyes.

"Yes you are going, my brother~ You either go with us or you're staying here with Cordelia alone~" - Laito said to him.

"Okay I'm going with you, but ONLY because I know how it is when you're staying home alone with that woman..." - Ayato sighed and opened the doors.

 **A LITTLE** **LATER, AT THE SHOPPING CENTER**

Reiji took the shopping cart and growled when felt the weight being inside it. Of course, Shuu was laying in there, with his earphone's blasting music. "Shuu, get out of the shopping cart." Reiji sighed while trying to throw him out. "Shut up, you're spoiling the music."

"We'll get the new shopping cart! Come on~" -Laito took Ayato's hand and dragged him over to the pile of shopping carts.

"G-Get out! Teddy and I want to have a ride inside the cart too!" - Kanato whined, trying to get his elder brother out. But, Shuu didn't even flinch.

Ayato and Laito soon came over to the other four brothers, Laito laying in there while Ayato pushing him around. When Kanato saw what his brothers were doing he started crying. "I-I want that!" He yelled trying to catch up with them. "Stop the cart! I'm getting inside!" Kanato forcefully tried stopping Ayato but he failed miserably.

"Stop fucking crying!" Subaru growled and screamed out, following Kanato, to punch him in the face. "It's like I'm living with a ton of kids..." - Reiji sighed and calmly walked beside Yui.

"U-U-Uh...Wha-What is happening...?"- Yui questioned Reiji. "Shut up!" Subaru growled again.

"Follow me please." - Reiji said to everyone else and turned around going to the playground. "Can I please sign in these boys to be here for about two hours?" - Reiji asked the girl behind the counter.

"U-Um, what age?" The girl asked.

"The three of them have six, one has five and another has nine. But believe me they're still children." - Reiji looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry but those guys don't look like they have six, five or nine."

"I'll pay you 20 dollars more, just don't make this any harder."

"Okay?"

 **ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, AT THE PLAYGROUND**

"Okay you, your name's Joshua, I don't give a damn, serve me." - Ayato said while sitting down on the floor. "Sir, what age are you?" - 'Joshua' asked confusingly.

"You can't answer with a question if I asked you a question first." Ayato glared at him while turning his head around.

"Hello little girls~ Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?" - Laito smiled at the little girls in front of him.

A girl points a finger to her right, showing his where the bathroom is. "Oh. Can you walk me there?" - Laito asked.

Kanato was sitting on the floor and was building a little castle with blocks, with Teddy. A kid approached him and said. "What a cool toy you've got there! Can I take it?" -The kid asked.

"NO YOU CAN'T! DON'T TALK WITH TEDDY LIKE YOU KNOW HIM!" - Kanato screamed. "What a meany..." - The kid mumbled but still stood next to him. He suddenly took the Teddy and started running around, climbing the walls, slides and whatnot while Kanato was burning with rage.

Shuu was walking around the playground, which was a miracle. He was asking every child that he saw the same thing. "Can you please shut up?"

"Can you please shut up?"

"Can you please shut up?"

"Can you please shut up?"

"Can you please shut up?"

"Can you please shut up?"

"Can you please shut up?"

Subaru was waiting for his turn on the huge slide. He was about to go down but the kid behind him stood in front of him and almost went down the slide. "Goddammit, what the hell are you doing?!" Subaru yelled, taking the kid by his collar. "Shut up, pee-head!"

"What did you call me?" Subaru's eyes burned with rage. "I called you a pee-head, that's right, you heard me!"

"OH YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!"

 **WITH REIJI AND YUI**

Reiji and Yui were walking around the shops, trying to find some presents. "I don't see the point of this." - Reiji looked at the box behind the glass. Yui was mumbling some stuff while hiding behind Reiji. "I don't understand how I got here, few hours ago I was in the church, praying for God to help me..."

"Alright, I think this chocolate has too much sugar."

"I don't know, I still don't understand! What are you guys?"

"I need to report this. This is illigal."

"What about my father?"

"Hello, hello, can you please report this? Yeah, yeah, this chocolate has too much sugar in it."

"What about the church?!"

"Yui...stop it, you're freaking out the whole shop."

 **AFTER THE SHOPPING, AT THE PLAYGROUND**

Reiji came to counter to pick the boys up. He of course didn't want to do it, but he knew his father would be mad at him if he leaves them. "Hello, I'm here to pick up idiots that are all about 5'8 and have weird hair."

"Sorry sir, but that could be anyone."

"Are you saying that there are some other kids like mine?"

"Yeah their surname is Mukami. Either way, the only other ones with that height are Sakamaki's. Is that your surname sir?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is."

The girl turned on the microphone and started talking into it. "Shuu, Ayato, Laito, Kanato and Subaru, please proceed to walk to your father." The girl looked at Reiji who got closer to the microphone and said. "I'm not their father, either way just please come over I bought a closet to lock you inside."

When the brothers came to the counter they all pouted. "We don't really want to go, we're in a middle of a war against Mukamis. That stupid blonde pop star stole all my servants!" Ayato rolled his eyes.

"That tall one fell on me and Teddy!" Kanato said.

"I'm sorry but this is the only time I would agree with you Reiji, I'm outta this place." Shu walked over to Reiji's side.

"Okay if you're all not coming I'll make Cordelia personally walk you home." Reji got out his cellphone and started dialing her number.

"Reiji you wouldn't dare." - Ayato growled angrily. "Quick, let's go!"

Crodelia answered the phone and asked what's going on. After about just 20 seconds of explaining, Cordelia yelled at the four brothers over the phone. "ALRIGHT I BETTER SEE ALL OF YOUR FACES IN FRONT OF THIS MANSION IN AN HALF AN HOUR OR I'LL SLICE YOUR NECKS WITH A KNIFE."

"WE'RE COMING MOM!" The four of them yelled back and started walked over to Reiji and Shu.

Reiji looks at the girl and nodded, slipping about 50 dollars to her. "I believe that I can take them here anytime I want. I swear I will pay more than needed, just don't report us."

"Aye, sir!"

"Lusers!" - Kou yelled at the Sakamaki's. "They don't balls to look at us!" - Yuma joined in.

"OUCH! MY HAIR, I'LL HAVE TO EXTRA SHAMPOO IT TONIGHT!" - Kou started crying when a ball hit his head. "I'm sorry I just wanted to give you your ball back!" - Ayato yelled at them while walking away with others.

"We'll get them next time." - Azusa calmly sat on the ground next to Kou. "When will Ruki come though?" - Yuma looked around, trying to find him.

 _...and that's how Mukami's stayed at the playground forever because the security locked Ruki away because of book stealing..._

 **A/N: My friend Kireina-Fabulous-Sensei helped me write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any grammar mistakes! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What now?!" Subaru yelled angrily.

Yui shivered a little. "What am I doing here? Who and what are you?"

"Why did you take her, Ayato?" Shuu asked, not opening his eyes. "She's too loud."

"I can't wait anymore!" Ayato shouted. "Let me suck your blood." He moved closer to her and Yui whined lightly as always, and put her hands in front of her.

"Ayato, keep these things for your private room." Reiji interrupted him.

They arrived at the mansion. Yui again saw the big building. She wondered what the hell she's doing here!? Who are these crazy sadists? Why is she here?! What is with her father?! And who's that Cordelia which Reiji mentioned?! The door of the limousine opened, and they all came out, Yui last. They all entered the lobby. "Well, little bitch." It was of course a Lait, only he called her so.

"Will you stop calling me that? My name is Yui Komori."

"No, I won't stop calling you little bitch." Laito says in his perverse voice.

"What does this supposed to mean?!" Yui heard an unknown female voice. Well, it seems that others knew who she is. They turned toward the stairs and Yui saw very beautiful woman. She was wearing a black dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern. There was a white rose placed on the right side of her chest and two smaller white roses next to it. The dress had a slit on the right side of her hips showing delicate white ruffles underneath. She had long purple hair and crystal green eyes. Yui looked at Ayato and Laito. _Those eyes._ She thought. _Can this women be their mother?_ "Reiji," The woman said. "Explain. What is this human girl doing here?"

"This is Yui Komori. She will stay here and serve us." Reiji replied.

"Who gave you permission to bring such a human in this mansion?"

"Karlheinz. He said that we must not kill her."

"Oh, good. But who found her?"

"I." Ayato said with a grim look on his face.

A woman threw him a brief look, then did the same to the other brothers, then to Yui. She froze from her view. Then she went away. Yui turned around and realized that everyone else was gone. Everyone except Ayato. He smiled pervertedly. It reminded her of Laito. "Well, Chichinashi, do you want to see my room?"

"No! I do not want to!" Yui cried and tried to escape, but Ayato grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you really think that Ore-Sama will take no for an answer? Ridiculous, pathetic, little Chichinashi."

Ayato took her hand and dragged her into his room. The room was spacious, it had a large king sized bed. Ayato pushed the girl inside and locked the doors. He slammed her into the doors. She could feel his jagged breath on her neck. "Mhmm...Chichinashi... I can smell your blood miles away!" - He laughed and inched his face towards her neck.

"A-A-A-Ah! S-Stop it...!" - Yui resisted. She was too weak to fight. Before she could speak any longer Ayato pierced his fangs trough Yui's neck.

Suddenly Reiji appeared in Ayato's room. "I think she's too weak, let go of her."

"You told me 'bout a million times to keep such things for my private room. Well look where we are?!" Ayato screamed.

"Yes, I did. But she is to weak for you and your... No matter, just don't even touch her. We must not kill her." Reiji said, and went closing the door.

"Well, Chichinashi, where did we stop?" Ayato said, turning back to scared Yui.

"B-but... Reiji said..."

"Who cares for what Reiji said?" He said, and came closer to her. Yui felt great pain when his fangs entered into her skin. After few seconds, he let go grip of her.

"Well, well, well, what we got here?" There was a voice on the door. He turned and saw Laito.

"What do you want, Laito?"

"Dinner is for five minutes. It is better that the two of you come. See you, Little Bitch." He winked and left.

"Ayato?" Yui whispered and sat on the bed.

"What?!" He snapped.

She hesitated for a moment. "A woman with purple hair, is that your mother?"

Ayato was surprised by her question. But even more angry. "Yes. What do you care ?!"

"Ah, I just ... I was just wondering."

"She is. Are you satisfied?"

"You do not look like you're very close to your family."

"Because they are all idiots."

"How can you talk like that about them?" Yui asked in shock. "I have only my father. I never had a mother. But you have one. You know her name. You know what she looks like. You know how her voice sounds. I do not know any of that."

Ayato was surprised. He never thought of anything like that. He never thought it could happen to someone. He never thought that is worse to someone than to him. He always thought it was badly only to him. But after what Yui said, she said that to him is better than to her.

 _Flashback_

 _Ayato was running on the beach for Laito and Kanato. It was fun even when Kanato dropped. Ayato and Laito came to him. In Kanato's eyes were tears and in his mouth sand. "I fell!" Kanato was crying._

 _"That's fine, Kanato." Laito says._

 _"Yeah, stop acting like a baby." Ayato said, and the three of them continue to run. In the next scene, they were still on the beach. 8-year-old Ayato was sitting on the floor by making a sand castle. "Mother, look, I made a castle." He looked up and saw his mother. She looks the same as he can remember._

 _"That's nice, Ayato. And will you become best and make it real?"_

 _End of flashback_

"Ayato! Ayato!" Yui's screaming woke him from thinking. It was one of the few times when his mother so praised him. His green eyes wide open and he realized that he holds her wrist. "Ayato! It hurts!" He sighed very loudly. "Ayato?" She whispered. He rapidly let her.

"Tch," He snorted and quickly left the room. Yui was sitting a few seconds but went down. There were all at the table. All except Ayato. She saw a plate prepared for her. She sat next to Subaru and opposite to Kanato. That's not bad. Reiji put all the dishes. _Hhmm, he can cook._ Yui thought.

"Hey, Little Bitch." Laito said. "Where is Ayato-kun?"

"I do not know." she said.

"It is strange that he skips dinner." Reiji said.

"Ssh, less Ayato, less noise." Shuu whispered.

After dinner, Reiji showed to Yui her room. Yui had to admit that the room was very nice. With a large bed. She put her necklace with a cross on a table near the window. She looked and saw Ayato standing in the garden. "Ha?" She decided to go down and talk to him. While she was walking, she was thinking about Ayato's relationship with his mother. How can he not love her? She is his mother. Yui grew up without a mother, and she will help to Ayato to repair the relationship with his mother. She descended in the garden. Ayato was staring at a bunch of red roses. "A-Ayato-kun."

"What do you want, Chichinashi?" He said, not looking at her.

She made a few steps and approached to him. She was now standing next to him. "Ayato, why you do not love your mother?" He did not respond. "I think she loves you." He still did not speak. "Every mother loves her child. Just everyone differently shows love."

"My mother doesn't show love to me." He said simply.

"I'm sure she would." Yui said convincingly. "Only if you first show love to her."

Ayato grinned. "How mortals are naive."

"Believe me, what can you lose?" He first time looked at her. "Please." She whispered.

"Why do you care about our relationship?" Ayato asked.

"Because I do not have a mother. And I would be happy to see that you have a good relationship with yours."

He inhales. "Okay, what I have to do?"

Yui smiled. "I have an idea. These are very beautiful roses. And flowers work for all girls."

"Okay. Even if this is a waste of time." Yui helped to Ayato that he picked some beautiful roses and put them in a bouquet. They came on the first floor. Ayato paused at her door.

"You can do it, Ayato. I believe in you." Yui said. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The room was huge. With lots of closets and a large bed in the middle. Cordelia was in bed. Ayato realized that she was sleeping. It really simplifies things. He snuck over to her bed. But as soon as he put roses on your nightstand, her eyes opened. Damn. He thought. "Ayato?" She said, holding up to a sitting position. "What are you doing here?" She asked, but her voice was not angry.

"I, I, hmmm ... I have come only to bring you these roses." He said, and handed her a bouquet.

He could see the shocked expression on her face. "Oh, thank you Ayato." She said. "But why?"

"Just like that." He said quickly and ran to the door.

"Wait." She called and he stopped. "Stay a while." Ayato turned with difficulty and came to her. "Sit down." He sat on her bed.

"Well," Ayato said after a few seconds of silence. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing special." She simply said.

"And ... How are you?" Ayato barely asked.

"Good." It seemed that this was strange to her as well as him. "Ayato, I was thinking." She said, suddenly with serious tone. "I realized that I was too hard on you." Ayato looked as if she had slapped him. She is really out of her mind. Perhaps Reiji poisoned her tea.

"What?" He whispered.

"It is true. I so much wanted Karl's attention. Before, I was the center of his world. He was the first who showed me love. After we got married, I said that I do not want kids yet. He was so angry . he said, 'then I will have children with someone else. "he then brought Beatrix in the house. I was so angry."

Ayato was shocked. He knew that his father was not normal. But this was a bit too much. "So he married Beatrix only to persuade you that you have children?"

"Yes. I so wanted his attention. I wanted to prove that you are better than Shuu, that would prove that I am better than Beatrix. It seems that I have gone too far in that." After a long silence, she spoke again; "How about you and me tomorrow go to the human world?"

Ayato was staring at her. Is she kidding? But the smile on her face was honest. "Hhmm ... I do not know ..."

"We can eat takoyaki."

"Okay, let's go. Now, I think that you have to rest." He said and stood up. When he was at the door, she called; "Good night,"

He took a deep breath. "Good night." And went. At the door was waiting Yui.

"How was it?" She smiled.

"Actually ... not bad." Ayato did not know is it just hormones, or is his mother really cared. Who cares, he will get takoyaki. PLEASE REWIEV


	4. Chapter 4

If someone told Yui Komori that she would soon end up in a house full of sadistic vampire, go to night school and solve someone else's family problems, she would tell him he's a fool! No, Yui is too good for it. But she would never have said that this is true. Ah, what can? Now, this is so and no more back. She dressed in her school uniform and opened the door. There, on her greatest sorrow was standing Laito. "Well, hello, Little Bitch." He said, and put his hand on the wall.

"Latio-kun, I really have to go ..." But it was too late because Laito already scored his fangs into her shoulder. "Aaaiii, Laito, please stop."

"Mmm ... Your blood is so incredible."

"Laito?" She whispered. "Are you feeling, ... sweat?" She asked.

He suddenly let her, surprised by her question. He sniffed the air in a hurry. "Ew! You're right, something here is really smells bad." At that point Ayato ran up to them. "Hey Ayato-kun!" Laito greeted him.

"What you two are doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Laito shrugged. "Wait," he said, and came closer to his big brother. "Ayato-kun! You really stink!" He shouted and put his hand on his nose. "Did you play basketball all night !? Have you ever heard of a shower ?!"

" Shut up ! "

"Ayato, what's wrong with you?" Yui asked.

"It's none of your business." Ayato replied.

"Okay guys, I'm going because it's stinks here. I'm going to watch porn in my room." Laito said, and went.

Ayato smiled. But something in that laugh made Yui that she wants to go. Run. Run and do not look back. "Well, Pancake," and he came to her. Yui put her hands in front of her face until she heard Ayato's sigh. "Ah, I'm not in it today."

"Ayato?" Yui whispered. "Are you nervous and sweaty because you will spend a day with your mom?"

"Just shut up! Shut up and go away!" He yelled. But Yui did not go.

"Ayato, that's fine." She put her hand on his shoulder. Ayato quickly put his hands to his face. It was as if he has one more flashback. "Tch," he quickly pushed her and run further. Yui was staring at him for a few seconds until he disappeared from her sight. _Hhhmm, this kid really has mental problems._ She thought. _Well, everyone in the family has a mental problem, well, all sorts of problems._ She packed her books and went to the limousine for others.

SCHOOL

Yui is in the same class as Kanato. She sat in a bench at the end of the classroom. It seemed that no one pays attention on her. "Kanato Sakamaki," The teacher said. Yui saw that Kanato with Teddy in his arm got up and stood in front of the whole class. "Now, read your homework."

"Okay." Kanato said. He took a piece of paper and began to read;

 _'MY FAMILY'_

 _My family is not the most normal family to world, nor the best family in the world, nor the most cherished family in the world, but we all love each other, in a very strange ways. I live with my father, mother and the five brothers._

 _Okay, head of our family is Karlheinz, my father. He is rarely at home because of work. And when he is at home he does not pay much attention to us. I really do not know what else to say about him._

 _My mom's name is Cordelia. She is a wonderful person because she always praises me for my singing and she gave me my favorite thing in the world, Teddy. But later I'll talk about him. Basically, she's pregnant and I'll get a new brother or sister, I hope sister. Therefore, she is a bit crazy these days, but that's okay, because lately she is the most with my big brother Ayato so he is a victim because they both have a bad temper._

 _Next, my oldest brother Shuu. He's quiet, careless, bored. he is 19. On each day he just lies around and listens music. Therefore, we have a sofa in every room for him. But Really, he lies everywhere, and I really think, everywhere. he loses his temper because we're too loud. But he never ruptures such as my brothers Ayato and Subaru._

 _My other brother is Reiji. he is smart, intelligent and quite tiring. he 18. He watches over all of us in the house, he usually cooks everything and has a lab where he makes teas, okay, sometimes poisons. That's it._

 _My third brother is Ayato. he is the same as our mother, mean, rude, opinionated, greedy, thinks he is the best, thinks he is entitled to all in the house. he is 17. he calls himself Ore-Sama. he is very lazy and not the best student. We were close when we were little, now not so much. But I still love him._

 _My fourth brother is Laito. He is primarily perverse, a little argoantan and conceited. He 17. His hobby is watching porn in his room, or anywhere, he always wears the same hat and he never takes it off. Every day he has a new girlfriend, but I do not care. I really do not know what else to say about him. We were very close when we were little, same as Ayato and me. But we still love each other._

 _My last brother is Subaru. He's quiet when no one touches him, he has a very weak nerves, he's not as smart as Reiji, but he's not as dumb as Ayato. He is 16. What I love most about him is that he likes my singing. He is not the best but when you meet him, but he is really dear when you meet him._

 _That's it. Taht's my family._

The whole class was staring in Kanato, in shock. And Kanato just gave them a brief glance, and went to sit in his place. Yui surprised. I think, she knew that Sakamakis are crazy. But when you put it like that, like Kanato said, they sound even more crazy. Poor Kanato, at least he has Teddy. Rrrrriiiiinnnnnnnggggg! Bell! Yui jerked. She picked up her book and went into the hallway. There was Ayato. "Hey, Ayato!" She greets with a smile. He just snorted. "Ayato, you're still nervous." She says. He just nodded. "Listen, you do not have to be nervous. You do not have to be afraid of your mother."

"I'm not afraid of her!" He shouted.

"But you're afraid to spend time with her." Yui said simply.

Ayato looked down. "I guess, a little bit."

Yui hesitated for a moment, but she put her hand on Ayato's shoulder. "You'll be fine, I know you will, I believe in you."


End file.
